Star Wars Darksaber: Episode 1: Brink of Darkness
by Lord Vileus
Summary: Years after the death of Darth Krayt, from the ashes of the One Sith rises the IMPERIAL SYNDICATE! Ruled by mysterious dark forces, the Force has been unbalanced once more! However the legend of the Chosen One remains!
1. Chapter 1 - Intro & Characters

I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN Star Wars

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR

WARS

BLACKSABER

Episode 1

BRINK OF DARKNESS

Dark times have befallen the galaxy. Years after the death of Darth Krayt, from the ashes of the One Sith rises the IMPERIAL SYNDICATE! Ruled by mysterious dark forces, the Force has been unbalanced once more! However the legend of the Chosen One lives on! Jedi of the newly formed NEW SYSTEMS ALLIANCE have been searching for the Chosen One's legacy.

The NEW SYSTEMS ALLIANCE struggle as they try to restore a fair and just Republic. More unveils! The enemy's dark leader has been revealed! Can the NEW SYSTEMS ALLIANCE stand a chance...

Planet: Korra (Outer Rim)

Characters:

Carno - A young orphaned scavenger that has no purpose nor meaning to his existence

Azola - The sister of Carno that manages their small makeshift home until it is time to move again

Jayco - Fellow scavenger and Carno's best friend that leads the group of scavengers both Carno and Azola are part of

Zerin - The son of a Mandalorian that was abandoned on the planet when he was very young

Hezaak - The oldest in the group, Hezaak manages all of the group's belongings

General Trask - A middle aged General of the mighty Imperial Syndicate that carries out his tasks with a fierceness unmatched

Master Dass Jennir - A Jedi Master sent alongside his former Padawan to investigate Korra to track the Chosen One's legacy

Arana Shan - A Jedi Knight sent on Korra to investigate the disturbance of the Force to find a clue in tracking the Chosen One's legacy

Darth Aventra - A mysterious Lord of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2 - Legacy of the Force

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS

(I really hope I do not have to say that on every chapter.)

STAR

WARS

BLACKSABER

Episode 1

BRINK OF DARKNESS

Dark times have befallen the galaxy. Years after the death of Darth Krayt, from the ashes of the One Sith rises the IMPERIAL SYNDICATE! Ruled by mysterious dark forces, the Force has been unbalanced once more! However the legend of the Chosen One lives on! Jedi of the newly formed NEW SYSTEMS ALLIANCE have been searching for the Chosen One's legacy.

The NEW SYSTEMS ALLIANCE struggle as they try to restore a fair and just Republic. More unveils! The enemy's dark leader has been revealed! Can the NEW SYSTEMS ALLIANCE stand a chance...

xoxoxo

A huge starship soars across the colorless sky of space while entering the atmosphere of the beautiful planet named Korra which would appear aquatic like if you looked at the entire planet from the vast view of space. It was blue with patches of green and brown everywhere. A huge implication that there were giant masses of water that made up the planet's oceans. As the ship went further into the planet, birdlike creatures and beautiful land that gave a vibe of peace came into eyesight from the cockpit's view.

As the ship landed, smoke was pushed out of the bottom of the ship until it fully landed on the terrain. Trees and plants surrounded the ship and you could see a great majestic like city from a distance. The structures of the buildings similar to that of Naboo and the environment similar to that of Alderaan. Rolling planes began where the city ended.

A platform was slowly expanding from the ship. After it touched the ground, out came two highly figures of what seemed like a new world. One was a middle aged man with very long white hair that appeared silver under the warm sun. He wore on sage green robes that matched the color of his lightsaber and the color of his eyes. He had a passive but firm look on his face as he gazed at the city that was not far from his reach. Next to him was a slender but built woman. She had dark brown curly hair that went well with the hazel orbs that made up her eyes. She wore brown robes that fit loosely around her frame. On her hip was her long lightsaber hilt that emitted a yellow blade from each end.

The man was a Jedi Master that went by the name Dass Jinner. The young woman was a newly Knighted Jedi who's name was Arana Shan. Dass Jinner was her former Master until recently. Despite her not being his Apprentice any longer, Dass enjoyed her company and still brought her along his missions. Arana couldn't complain. She had nothing but the highest respect for her former Master for teaching her the mysterious ways of the Force and guiding her to become the formidable Jedi and adult she was that day.

Master Dass Jinner reached into his robes and pulled out a holopad and called until a group of figures appeared on the holo.

"Master Jinner here. Just landed on Korra. Can you read me?" Jinner stated trying to be formal.

"Yes Jedi Master Jinner, I read you loud and clear! Welcome to Korra. We will dispatch a team to transport you to Imperial City right away!" A middle aged politician responded. Nodding his head, Jinner turned off his holo dscrap. and turned to his former Apprentice.

"Just great! Another boring mission trying to find this Legacy of the Chosen One!" Jinner groaned while stretching.

"Couldn't they have found someone else to do this?" Jinner complained once more.

"Master! This mission is of high importance. If we can find this Legacy of the Chosen One, we could end the Imperial Syndicate!" Shan protested.

"Yeah yeah! Blah blah. Sometimes I wish I was still a Knight like you are my friend. Who knew the promotion of becoming a Master was really a demotion! We went from exciting battles to searching planets for knowledge!"

Jinner sat down on the green grass stretching his legs.

"Being a Master was cool during the war but ever since it ended, everything is soooo boring! How do we even know this Legacy of the Chosen One exists?" Shan sat down next to her former Master.

"Master, nothing has changed with you at all hasn't it?" She laughed at her former Master's attitude and laid back ways.

"Back in the war I was just a Padawan. Think about me. I couldn't do anything on my own and I was below everybody so all I did was follow orders. Nobody even thought I could fight the enemy because of how young I was."

That got a laugh out of Master Jinner as he playfully jabbed at his old Apprentice.

"Hey! What did I say about you calling me Master?"

xoxoxo

Later that day, on another part of the planet, a group of dirty teenage scavengers were carrying loads of scrap hoping they would be value or at least be of some use. A young man in the group was deep in thought instead of paying attention to his surrounds. He felt... 'joy'. He felt something that made him happy earlier. He couldn't describe the feeling but it made him positive. It was a gut telling that he couldn't describe. He was happy for it too because it distracted him from his nightmares he was plagued with every night.

Due to his lack of attention, the boy, Carno, tripped on some rusted scrap metal scattered on the ground, getting everyone's attention. A girl that was walking next to him laughed. Wiping her eyes she spoke.

"You should've seen the look on your face once your started falling!" She cried out in high spirits. Azola was his twin sister. They both have no idea who their parents are.

"It's not that funny." Carno responded with a pout. He lightly smack himself for being in his own world.

Another boy around his height stood in front of him and held out his hand.

"It seems you were thinking of something awfully hard there. You are happier than you usually are today Carno!" His best friend Jayco said pulling him on to his feet easily.

"I feel something in me. I can't really explain it but it's 'light' if that makes any sense." Jayco made a face and turned to the other members of the group that were a bit of a distance away.

"Seems like Carno is having another one of his weird feelings guys! Nothing serious! Let's continue home!"

The group walked back to the miserable poor settlement where they resided. The ground was brown with dead grass and dried dirt. The sky was light blue but in some instances patches of it would appear yellowish brown. Scrap and waste littered the ground everywhere like dirty looking characters of all species wandered about.

Carno and Azola walked closer to each other before they both turned to the rest of the group.

"Me and 'Zola will trade in our small parts to the dealer and see how much credits we get. Then we'll head home!" They waved goodbye.

"Alright Carno! Later!" They turned and continued to the direction that was originally intended.

"Man! I think we did it 'Zola! This might be worth enough credits that we'll be able to buy an actual house once we combine it with our saved credits!" Carno exclaimed excitedly jumping in joy.

Azola folded her arms.

"Carno! I already told you, we'll never be able to live in a house! If you've listened to me you would already know why!" She said irritated. Carno sent a curious glance towards his sister.

"And why exactly can't we live in a house?" He said trying to hold onto hope.

"Ever since the Hutts took over this place, they've started charging monthly fees to home owners! Weeks ago while the Tugka Family ruled we could've lived in a house but it isn't like that anymore!" She yelled. Getting her point across, Carno slumped with a look of disappointment.

"DAMMIT! Why do we have to live here?! Why can't we go anywhere else?!" Carno almost crying, got out of his system. Azola put her arms around her brother and hugged him.

"Because there's nowhere else to go."

A look of hate and disgust came over Carno's features.

"Those damn Hutts. Greedy slimy kriffing bastards! I can't wait until the day I can slaughter them for being rich while everyone else rots!" His eyes turned yellow.

Seeing the light in her brother's face fade, Azola backed away in fear.

"Carno stop it! You scare me when you get like this!" Carno realizing what he was doing collapsed onto the polluted and dirty ground to wallow in his anguish.

"I'm sorry. Just... Our place isn't here 'Zola. We can't... I can't continue like this. I hate it. I hate it all! We're so miserable and pathetic. Why can't we just.." He trailed off.

Azola had a sympathetic look but seeing that it was starting to get dark, she didn't want to stick around.

"C'mon Carno, let's go home."

Carno and Azola made their way to their makeshift home made of an abandoned collapsed building with five tents inside of it with a homemade lock on the outside of the building's door to prevent someone stealing their supplies.

"We'll sell these parts tomorrow."

xoxoxoxo

On board a Super Star Destroyer, a shadowy mysterious figure in a midnight cloak watched over Korra as they just came out of hyperspace.

"There's been an awakening... Have you felt it?"

xoxoxoxo

"You cannot be this selfish as to avoid liberating the settlement because it's far away?! The Hutts are slowly invading your planet?! How can you stand for that?!" Shan yelled at the group made up of various politicians, guards, and royalty.

"Quiet my young friend. No need to be angry. They simply do not have the ability to get rid of the Hutt presence here."

Shan looked at her former Master in disbelief.

"Master how can you be so calm?! They're just sitting there and watching people become enslaved?!"

Jinner stood up from his seat at the table they were talking in.

"This would be bad if the NSA found out about slavery and corruptness in a planet that's apart of it. That's why I think it's best if me and my former Padawan go and take the settlement back from the Hutts. We'll end the problem before this gets out of hand and more of them arrive." He proposed to the young and beautiful Korran Queen politely.

She smiled gently.

"Thank you Master Jedi. However I want the Hutts gone! If they will not leave, kill them."

The two Jedi bowed before the Queen and left the room.

Walking toxoxoxoxo

rana finally decided to bring upon her former Master's attention what was on her mind during the duration of the rather lengthy meeting.

"Master have you felt the shift in the Force?"

"Yes, I felt a large amount of anger and hate. I feel as if we'll encounter it tomorrow when we reach whatever settlement the Hutts are at." Jinner stated.

"The settlement doesn't have the brightest past. It was owned by another crime family before the Hutts came in. Apparently they sold it to them." Shan said distastefully.

"However I can sense the darkness at the direction the settlement is at. Perhaps there's dark forces at work here Master?"

Jinner paused from walking and gave a thoughtful look.

"Perhaps my old friend. Perhaps."

xoxoxoxo

Dark figures moved in a blur! Incomprehensible! Finally it cleared up and a cloaked man with yellow eyes stared into the soul of an alien.

"I am your reward. Don't you find me handsome?" The creatures pleaded for mercy as a blue beam was dragged across it's chest and a piercing scream came out.

xoxoxoxo

General Trask of the Imperial Syndicate was a highly respectable soldier stood next to a man engulfed in a dark cloak inside of the Super Star Destroyer.

"Lord Ruin, are you certain there are Jedi scum on the planet?" The now identified Ruin glared at the General.

"Do you find my senses incapable of finding our enemies?!"

The General shook his head violently in fear.

"Good! If you value your life you would refrain from questioning my judgement again."

xoxoxoxo

"The Force flows through all things living"


End file.
